User blog:Goddess of Despair/Court Royale RWBY Tournament part 4 Cobalt vs Andy
Two hunters collide! The mercenary takes on the experiament in sword duel of epic porportions! And the combatants are... Leonardo Crescendo "Cobalt" Biology Height: 6'2 Weight: 170 lbs. Age: 18 Species: Human/Male (Angel-Kind) Apperaence Leo is a tall, slim boy with bright, electric blue eyes and jet black hair. He has a pale complexion, and has the appearance of being very shy. He does not say much, nor does he show very emotion. He tends to wear long coats that vary from silver to black, and he never goes anywhere without his electic blue scarf. History Leonardo was a genetic experiment by a organization headed by Dragonov. They intended to make super-solders while their DNA was malleable. Thus they used an orphanage of children before they went through puberty. Leonardo, later renamed Cobalt, was grouped with the angel kind (the other groups were the Spirit-kind, Psychic-Kind, and the Shadow-kind). He was kept under careful eye of the organization because they saw his dangerous potential. When he turned 16 he escaped the facility and found his way into the arms of the Illuminati. He has since been working with them to bring down the organization and free the other children. Cobalt has 3 friends who he strives to rescue, even more so than the orphanage as a whole. Due to the experiments, he no longer remembers their names, only their agent designations. Ultra-Violet a Spirit-Kind, Lumin a Psychic-Kind, and Tien a Shadow-Kind. He had formed a team with these friends and called it Team CULT, back when they used to do missions together. Weaponry and Combat Method The weapon of choice for Leo is a sword most famously used by the musketeers. He uses non other than... While still learning how to fight properly, Cobalt has very sharp instincts in battle and a very good knowledge of his own abilities, which allows him to hold his own in a fight. He tends to use his sword more than his telekinetic abilities, but he can mix the two styles together to confuse and strike his opponents. With enough energy he can engulf his sword in blue fire-like energy to give himself an edge, as well as fire beams of fire energy when under extreme durress. As a genetically altered human, known as Angel-Kind, he sprouts silver wings in battle to fight. He is also given the ability of telekinesis and force field creation to protect himself. He can also be given a "sixth sense" to locate danger. This sixth sense was given to all of the experiments. Andromeda Kathleen D'Arco "Andy" Biology Age:23. Height: 6'1'. Weight: 153 lbs. Species: Human/Female. An somewhat tall woman with pale fair skin, with an martial artist build with sharp dark blue eyes, long black hair done in a ponytail to holds the sheath of her weapon. She wears a shortsleeved, turtle-neck styled t-shirt blue shirt, with baggy pant with a section with 3 straps on each leg with a deck holder on the right side, finished with white combat boots, a white overcoat and tan fingerless gloves. History The former Taurus King and Royal Star member turned mercenary, Andy does her job with a push of a trigger or a swing of her sword, bound by boredom and a hint of bloodlust. She will not stop until she takes finds two things, a worthy foe to truly satisfy her blade and to take back the title and honor that was wrongfully taken from her. Weaponry and Combat Method Her weapon of choice was used by the ninjas for assanation. That weapon is... Andy has been for years an acomplished Blademaster, preferring a vicious, if not uncontrollable fighting style using both high end acrobatics and strong flowing strikes with pinpoint hit rating, useing her swords extending in tandem to a fencing method for long range to gauge her enemies. Her ninjato can change size with ease and even transform into chainmail armor, which can deflect slashes with ease. It is however, penetratable throught thrusts. A bit of a smart month at time, but tends to have fair and unbiased judgement in situtation, but gain her respect, and she'll stand by you "Come Hell or highwater." X-factors Andy has the edge in swordsmenship due to using a sword for a far longer time then Cobalt. Cobalt wins in mobility due to not having armor to restrict movement. Expereince is dead even due to both being equally experienced warriors. Voting Voting must have logic and reason behind it. Votes must at least have 3 relavent sentences. Category:Blog posts